OS Dramione: Et si on fuyait ?
by DramioneTouch
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione sont emmenés au manoir Malefoy. Quel sera le sort pour Hermione ? Venez le découvrir.


Playlist: watch?v=53D2VH3pRTQ

Cette fiction débute à partir du Tome 7 quand Harry, Ron et Hermione sont emmenés au manoir Malefoy.

oOo

Hermione se retrouva sur un sol froid et humide. A côté d'elle se tenaient Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Le premier avait encore l'effet du maléfice cuisant qu'Hermione lui avait lancé quelques minutes plus tôt. Le second paraissait juste un peu secoué et son arcade sourcilière était ouverte. Ils étaient dans les cachots du manoir.

- Maintenant vous êtes cuits les mômes. On viendra vous chercher plus tard.

Un des raffleurs qui les avaient capturés repartit à l'étage.

- Dobby ? _Souffla Harry._

Le petit elfe apparut tout de suite.

- Monsieur Harry Potter, dans quel état êtes vous ? _Le petit elfe couina._

- Dobby, il faut que tu m'aides, il faut que tu nous fasses transplaner d'ici tout de suite c'est urgent.

Le petit elfe acquiesça de la tête mais au même moment des bruits de talons se firent entendre et Bellatrix Lestrange apparut devant la porte.

Dobby se cacha derrière un mur et attendit.

- La Sang de Bourbe, viens par là ou c'est moi qui viens te chercher.

Hermione s'avança lentement apeurée de cette femme. Lestrange ouvrit la porte en agitant sa baguette devant les autres et Hermione passa la porte et se tînt à côté d'elle.

- _Mobilicorpus, murmura Bellatrix._

Le corps d'Hermione se retrouva à flotter au dessus de la tête de Bellatrix.

Cette dernière ferma la porte des cachots en lançant un mauvais regard aux garçons qui essayaient de rassurer Hermione et remonta les marche, Hermione en haut de sa tête qui gémissait.

- Cesse de geindre, sale impure!

Quelques secondes plus tard, le corps d'Hermione retomba mollement sur le sol du salon.

Elle aperçut au loin Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Le premier arborait un petit sourire en coin tandis que la deuxième semblait tendu et anxieuse.

Un peu plus loin Hermione _l'aperçut... lui._

Drago Malefoy se tenait en face de ses parents et regardaient la jeune fille d'un œil inquiet. Ne pouvait-il rien faire pour la sauver ? Après tous ce qu'ils avaient vécus durant leur sixième année ?

Durant leur sixième année à Poudlard, Hermione et Drago qui étaient préfets en chefs avaient partagé un appartement en commun pendant plus de six mois. Une relation correcte s'était imposée dés le départ au plus grand étonnement des deux jeunes, puis une relation d'amitié où Hermione apprit des choses sur le blond, par rapport à Voldemort et au reste. Puis ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre au début du mois de mars, lors du bal de Printemps.

Hermione laissa une larme s'échappait de son œil droit qui finit sa course par terre en repensant à ces souvenirs.

- La Sang de Bourbe souille votre sol Lucius et Sissi.

Les époux Malefoy ne dirent rien et pendant que Lucius s'assit dans un canapé, Narcissa regardait intensément la scène d'un mauvais œil.

La folle furieuse qu'était Bellatrix s'assit sur le corps d'Hermione et lui tira le bras sous les gémissements de la jeune fille.

- Nous allons avoir une petite discussion... entre filles. Où se trouve l'épée de Godric Gryffondor ?

- J'en sais rien, _pleura Hermione._ Je ne l'aie jamais vue.

- Menteuse. Et tu sais ce que l'on fait aux menteuses ?

Bellatrix sortit sa baguette et à l'aide d'un sort se mit à scarifier le pauvre bras d'Hermione.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

- Bellatrix, fais donc la taire, _souffla Lucius visiblement agacé._

- Tu t'inquiète pour Drago ? Il n'est pas habitué à voir la souffrance ?

- Bella fais ce qu'on te dit, _rétorqua sa sœur._

Bellatrix finit d'écrire le mot "bourbe" sur le bras d'Hermione et se releva en s'essuyant.

La pauvre Hermione se tenait sur le sol, sur le dos, le visage tourné vers celui qu'elle croyait être plus qu'un honteux, il avait tourné la tête vers la fenêtre qui contrastait avec la couleur de ses yeux: bleus.

- Bon, j'en fais quoi maintenant ? Elle ne veut rien dire, _dit Bellatrix._

- Remets là aux cachots et on attend.

- Non attendez, j'ai une meilleure idée, _intervint une voix restée alors silencieuse._

Tout le monde dans la pièce se retourna vers l'héritier Malefoy, toujours face à la fenêtre.

- On t'écoute chéri, _dit doucement sa mère._

- Elle pourrait s'en servir comme... elfe de maison ? Enfin si vous n'en voulez pas, j'en veux bien.

- T'es sérieux là ? _Répliqua sa tante visiblement écœurée._

- Oui. Je préfère qu'elle repasse mes vêtements plutôt que Kinty, avec ses mains sales!

- Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, _souffla sa mère_

_-_ Amène-là avec toi et fais-en ce que tu veux Drago, elle peut brosser les marches si elle veut, _dit son père._

__Hermione n'osa pas bouger et sentit son corps se soulever du sol. Bellatrix avait visiblement lancer un autre sort et Drago reprit la relève avec sa baguette.

- Hors de question que souilles tes mains, _dit Bellatrix avec un sourire mauvais._

Drago sortit de la salle avec Hermione qui flottait au dessus de sa tête, les yeux clos.

Une fois aux pieds des des escaliers il posa Hermione à l'aide de sa baguette au sol et se pencha au dessus d'elle.

- Mia...

- Drago, j'ai eu tellement peur...

Drago fit un petit sourire compréhensif et la prit dans ses bras tendrement.

Il monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre et entra dedans.

Il déposa Hermione sur le lit tandis qu'il se rendait à la salle de bain, prendre le nécessaire pour soigner ses blessures.

Il revint avec des cotons, et des potions qu'il posa sur la table de chevet.

- Ils ne t'ont pas fais trop mal ? _Demanda t-il inquiet._

- Non, juste ta tante avec mon bras, j'ai trop mal...

Il débarrassa Hermione de son manteau qu'elle avait gardé sur elle puis releva sa manche. Sur son bras droit, était inscrit sur toute la longueur " Sang de Bourbe". Il eu un haut le cœur puis à l'aide d'un coton et d'une potion désinfectante, il soigna Hermione. Elle grimaça en sentant la blessure la piquait. Drago s'en aperçut.

- C'est normal, _dit-il.  
_

Il passa de l'essence de dictam dessus puis une pommade cicatrisante. Puis il enroula son bras dans un bandage blanc.

- Vraiment une salope, d'avoir osée faire ça... à toi. _Murmura Drago pour lui même._

Hermione porta une main à sa joue et sourit.

- Sinon... tu as juste ça ?

- Oui. J'ai juste, besoin de prendre une douche pour... me sentir mieux.

- Je reste ici, vas-y. Tu n'as pas d'affaire j'imagine ?

Hermione lança un sort sur son manteau et une valise miniature en sortit. Elle reprit peu à peu sa forme normal.

- Tu es plutôt bien organisée quand tu pars en voyage Hermione. _Il ricana._  
- Je prends ma valise avec moi, j'en ai pour... dix minutes ?

Drago hocha la tête puis Hermione ferma la porte de la salle de bain. Une fois entrée sous la douche, Hermione se lava les cheveux avec ses produits capillaires, puis se fit un après shampoing. Après tout, depuis combien de temps n'en avait-elle pas fait ? Puis elle se lava le corps avec un gel douche à la framboise.

Une fois terminé, elle sortit puis se sécha avec les serviettes blanches. D'un mouvement de baguette, ses cheveux furent secs et lisses. Elle s'habilla: 29_04_2014/set?id=120648178

Elle se maquilla aussi légèrement, un trait d'eyelineur, et du mascara feront l'affaire. Elle sortit avec sa valise refermait à la main.

Drago était assit sur son lit. Deux valises avec lui.

- Drago... ?

- Je ne reste pas ici non plus. Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit où personne ne te trouvera. Ils ne pourront plus te faire du mal.

- Quoi ? Et toi alors ?

- Moi ? _Dit Drago._ Moi je vais partir à l'étranger, comme ça personne ne me retrouvera aussi.

- Et je vais rester toute seule ? T'es fou! Si je pars et que toi aussi, c'est pour se rendre dans le même endroit ENSEMBLE!

Drago paraissait réfléchir, il se releva et fit face à la Gryffondor.

- Je te mettrais en danger. Et puis de toute façon, Potter et la belette vont bien finir par partir d'ici et ils voudront te retrouver.

- Quand est-ce que tu te mettras ça dans la tête: on est dans le même bateau!

Drago souffla. Il savait qu'Hermione avait raison, ils étaient dans le même bateau. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir une deuxième fois de l'abandonner.

- Je pars avec toi Hermione mais dis moi juste un chose. _Dit-il sérieusement._

- D'accord.

- Potter et Weasley, ils vont... s'en sortir quand même ?

- Oui, à l'heure qu'il est Dobby a dût les faire transplaner autre t'inquiète pour eux maintenant Drago ? _Demanda-t-elle en rigolant._

- Je veux que Potter batte Tu Sais Qui, moi. Sinon, rien à battre de Potter. _Il sourit en montrant deux rangées de dents blanches alignées._

Hermione mit les mains sur ses hanches en le regardant et fronça les sourcils.

Drago en profita pour serré la brune dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Miss Je Sais Tout.

- Toi aussi monsieur la fouine.

Comme réponse, Drago captura ses lèvres et les mordis. Hermione rigola et se sépara de lui.

- Drago, tu es là ?

La voix de Narcissa Malefoy résonna dans la chambre. Les deux jeunes se regardèrent puis en regardant une dernière fois la chambre, Drago prit la bras d'Hermione puis transplana quelque part dans le sud de l'Angleterre.

Quand elle sentit de nouveau le sol sous ses pieds, Hermione vit de l'herbe.

Elle leva les yeux et aperçut un grand arbre avec ses sortes de fenêtres/hublots dans l'arbre.

- Heu... Drago tu m'expliques ?

- C'est une sorte... d'immeuble. En fait, ce sont des appartements magiques, créés dans cet arbre. Il y a d'autres sorciers qui vivent ici pour se cacher de face de reptile.

- Et tu as un appartement ici ?

- J'en ai loué un pour au cas où je devrais fuir. Je l'ai aménagé en plus. C'est mon petit cocon. Viens on entre.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à arriver juste en bas de l'arbre. Drago tapota l'arbre trois fois en faisant gauche, droite, haut et une porte apparut.

Drago incita Hermione à entrer, ce qu'elle fit. C'était une sorte de grand hall, où se trouvaient des portes avec dessus les initiales des occupants des appartements.

Drago passa devant Hermione, après avoir fait une dizaines de pas, ils arrivèrent devant une porte: D.M.

Drago donna le mot de passe à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit.

C'était un petit appartement d'environ quatre-vingt mètres carrés. Il y avait deux chambres, une salle de bain, une cuisine ouverte sur salon, deux toilettes et une pièce où se trouvaient des affaires à Drago.

- Installes toi où tu veux. _Il s'allongea sur le canapé du salon et ferma les yeux._

- Où est ta chambre ? _Elle rougit._

Drago fit un sourire en coin sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

- C'est la chambre à gauche.

Hermione prit sa valise et se dirigea vers cette chambre. En entrant elle remarqua qu'il y avait un lit double, une armoire, un bureau, une commode, des rangements, un tapis...

Elle rangea ses affaires dans l'armoire puis en se retournant elle aperçut Drago dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Tu ranges sans moi ?

- Je pensais que tu dormais, _répondit simplement la jeune fille._

- Si je dors, ce sera dans ce lit. _Il pointa du doigt le lit double._

Hermione s'allongea sur le lit pendant que Drago rangeait ses affaires.

Il regarda ensuite par la petite fenêtre et vit des Aurors qui patrouillaient dehors. Il ferma les volets, ce qui plongea la chambre dans la pénombre.

Il enleva ses chaussures et le reste de ses habits pour ne finir qu'en boxer.

Il était maintenant vingt deux heures d'après le réveil sur la table de chevet de Drago.

Pendant qu'il rangeait ses affaires, il sentit deux mains encerclées sa taille. Il se retourna et réussit à voir dans la pénombre le visage d'Hermione qui souriait.

Il ferma l'armoire d'un coup de pied et saisit le visage d'Hermione en coupe puis l'embrassa.

Il lui enleva ses habits quelques secondes plus tard. Elle se retrouva finalement qu'en sous vêtements. Le jeune homme souleva Hermione; elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Il marcha jusqu'au lit puis ils les fit tomber à la renverse sur ce dernier.

Il entreprit d'embrasser Hermione dans le cou, sur les épaules, sur le buste, les lèvres et maintenant il s'attaquait à sa poitrine. Il lui retira son soutien gorge et s'attaqua à embrasser sa poitrine qui lui avait tant manquée.

Pendant qu'il s'occupait, Hermione souriait toujours en laissant des gémissements de satisfaction s'échappés de sa bouche.

Il la débarassa rapidement de son dernier vêtement ainsi que du sien qu'il envoya voler au pied du lit.

Il continua d'embrasser la peau brulante d'Hermione tandis qu'elle caressait son dos musclé. Elle embrassa son omoplate et son épaule quand tout à coup elle sentit qu'il la pénétrait. Elle gloussa doucement. Il fronça les sourcils en souriant et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

- Rien, ça m'avait manqué c'est tout. Continu...

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et continua son manège.

Les deux corps en sueurs se mouvaient au rythme de leurs gestes.

- Ça fait au moins trois mois... je ne vais pas tenir longtemps Mia.

Comme réponse elle l'embrassa. Quelques secondes plus tard il se déversa en elle et reposait maintenant sur le corps frêle d'Hermione.

Les cheveux blonds de Drago chatouillaient la poitrine d'Hermione, mais cette dernière finit quand même par s'endormir facilement, et ce, depuis plus de trois mois, grâce à Drago Malefoy.

_Quatre mois plus tard..._

_Voldemort détruit, Harry Potter l'a vaincu!_

_Voici la première édition de la Gazette du Sorcier qui racontera comment Harry Potter alias Le Survivant à réussi à faire disparaitre une bonne fois pour toute Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom, soit Voldemort, ce journal sera entièrement consacré à cette fin de guerre qui durait depuis..._

La fin de la guerre était annoncée. Drago et Hermione avaient fini pas quitter l'appartement de l'arbre pour emménager dans un grand appartement luxueux dans le centre de Londres. Hermione avait retrouvé Harry et Ron avec qui elle avait échangé des lettres depuis son départ avec Drago.

Drago quand à lui avait été innocenté par le Magenmagot et Harry était venu témoigner à son procès. Ses parents avaient été tous les deux emprisonnés à Azkaban.

Drago travaillait maintenant au Ministère de la Magie. Hermione elle aussi avait eu un poste, mais dans un mois elle devrait le quitter pendant quelque temps... à cause de sa grossesse. Elle était maintenant à quatre mois. Et Drago et elle avait connu le sexe du bébé deux jours avant, où plutôt des bébés: un garçon et une fille, des jumeaux!

Quelle surprise pour les deux jeunes, seulement âgés de dix huit ans. Les parents d'Hermione étaient assez contents même si pour eux, elle était encore jeune. D'après quelques Aurors, les parents de Drago étaient écœurés d'avoir des petits enfants de Sang Mêlés.

- Victoria ? Non non attends... Alana... Ou Kellya ? Kellya j'adore!

Drago et Hermione étaient dans leur lit en train de penser aux prénoms des bébés.

- Tu as vu mon bonhomme, maman elle pense qu'à sa fille, moi je vais t'en trouver un beau prénom... Declan (se prononce Diclane) ou alors Hypérion ? Non c'est bon j'ai! Scorpius!

Ils rigolèrent ensemble et Hermione s'enfonça un peu plus dans son oreiller en baillant.

Drago l'embrassa tendrement et embrassa aussi les deux côtés de son ventre. Il ferma la lumière de la chambre et sourit... oui Drago Malefoy était heureux.


End file.
